Just One Dance
by Sakaijimaru
Summary: Stiles gets dragged by Danny to Tectonik, a well established gay club in Beacon Hills. While Danny goes and flirts, Stiles is stuck there until he notices someone familiar...Derek. They both ask each other what they were doing there until a particular song plays and Derek asks Stiles for one dance.


"Why am I coming here again?" Stiles asked Danny as they line up to 'Tektonik', a well established gay club in Beacon Hills.

"Because you're a nice person and I need you to drive cause I'm going to get wasted. And probably stop me from doing some bad decisions while I'm wasted"

With no words to reply with, Stiles merely shakes his head and sighs.

After finally waiting for a long time, they get it in. Hordes of bodies mesh together as they dance to remixed dance music. Guys in different states of undress, dance in poles in an elevated platform.

They go near the bar and sit down at an empty table. "Do you want anything?"

"Not to be here?" Stiles replied in his usual sarcastic self which only gets an eye-roll from Danny.

"I'll take that as a vodka tonic"

Danny rises out of his seat and makes his way over to the bar, chatting up the people he knew...and he knew them, as he waited. After a few minutes he comes back, smiling at the way Stiles was postured. His whole body was almost at a fetal position, his eyes straight at the center of the table, never drifting, never looking anywhere else.

"Here's your drink"

"Thanks" Stiles replied, looking up at the drink but never leaves his eyes of it.

"Hey, dude, stay here, I've got my eye on someone and it seems the feelings mutual"

Stiles looks towards the direction of where Danny was looking to and sees a muscular asian guy in a sleeveless plain black shirt that showed and enunciated his biceps and baggy jeans. The asian guy then gets off the dance floor and makes his way towards the two of them. Danny is all smiles and Stiles just stares at Danny in an appalled way, shaking his head.

"Hey, sorry can I steal your sexy friend to the dance floor?" The asian guy asked Stiles, barely able to be heard through the loud music

"Umm, yeah, sure, why not?, go ahead" Stiles replied. He looks at them for a few seconds as they go and dance in the dance floor. Letting loose and having fun.

Unable to bear to watch any longer, Stiles props his hands on the table and rests his head on top of them. He closes his eyes when a voice he knew all too well surfaced a midst all the chatter and loud music. A couple seconds pass with no reoccurrence so Stiles merely think he's imagining things. I mean, what would he be doing here? Stiles thought.

"Hey Derek" Stiles heard someone say casually. Now that was not a common name in Beacon Hills, Stiles thought, he still skeptical but his eyes were still closed, albeit scrunched, wondering what kind of things he's imagining.

"Hey Derek" Stiles heard someone say again, a definite, separate person. Curiosity getting the better of him, he opens his eyes and slowly lifts his head towards the direction he heard the "Hey Derek's" at, right in front of him.

He didn't know what to expect, if he should even expect anything.

A guy sat on a both with two others. His hair was black and shortish, nothing that could particularly tell the identity. But Stiles knew, or at least guessed, the identity. How couldn't he? When you'd gone through life-and-death situation multiple times with this particular person, you would know certain things about them, things they themself wouldn't Stiles knew all too well the silhouette of this person. But he had to make sure, he had to know. Curiosity killed the cat. But satisfaction can bring him back.

He walks towards the both, his heart is pounding. As he goes closer, the more he identifies and the more Stiles was sure that it was that person.

It was Derek.

"Derek? That is you,right?" Stiles blurts out realizing that he had just interrupted the conversation he had with the two other guys.

"And you are?" one of the guys said with a grin and with eyes that held a secret joke.

"This is Stiles...a...friend" Derek answered.

"Well, babe," the other guy said,"I think we need to go to the bar and help Angelo with the drinks, its packed tonight" The two of them leave Derek and Stiles alone at the booth.

"Okay, umm, who, what, when, where, and why?" Stiles asked as he sat to the opposite of Derek, his face intent, wanting answers. Now.

"Well, Please, take a seat"

"Answers Derek, like what are you doing here?, who are they? what? what and what?"

"The guy who said they needed to go to the bar was Ricky, he's my high school friend and the other guy is Ty, his partner"

"Okay umm what?"

"Look I was visiting them" A statement so far from the truth but he said it with style that spoke nothing of his lie. Derek in fact had followed Stiles to the club, the fact he knew the owner was mere coincidence at best. And by followed, I mean he sensed Stiles scent...with another male that was not part of Scott's 'pack' driving of in the night. Curiosity got the better of him and so he followed Stiles and his friend. To Tektonik. A gay bar.

It seemed too good to be true, he'd always had his eyes for Stiles but didn't know how to approach or even get things rolling. But here? Here was the perfect place. He waited out of sight from Stiles and his friend who he now realized was Danny, a friend of Scott and the pack, but not really part of the inner workings, nowhere near the inner workings. But he at least knew Danny had no interest for Stiles, at least he hoped so or else Danny would have to visit a hospital very soon.

When the two of them finally got in, Derek instantly went in bypassing the line cause of connections. He bee lined past people, making his way towards his friend Ricky. At the same time he searches around for Stiles and found him sitting on the table with Danny, the unease emanating from his body in such a cute, innocent way.

He finds Ricky and converses to make plans for him to end the night with Stiles in his arms. They go to the booth right in front of Stiles as Derek wanted obvious questions should Stiles see him, if Stiles could even recognize him with just the back of his head, and if Stiles did, then that meant that Stiles was clearly paying attention to him.

They go through about one quarter of their plan before Stiles interrupted. That was quicker than I expected Derek thought.

And so now they were here, Stiles sits in front of him, his face scrunched in frustration? curiosity? Something that was clearly a melting pot of emotions that may or may not be to Derek's advantage.

"So Stiles. How about you huh? What are you doing here?"

"Umm, I'm practically being a chauffeur for Danny, you know Danny right?"

Derek slightly nods to confirm, his face stoic, a pokerface that hid what he really felt at the situation at hand. He doesn't know what to do when suddenly he hears the song he and Ricky had planned to play to start everything. He looks towards the Dj's location and sees Ricky there, pumping his fist. Well, it was now or never.

"This is my song" Derek said, his face suddenly enthusiastic, "God, this brings memories. Stiles, come with me to the dance floor."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah come on"

"No, no, I'm good, really" Stiles said shaking his head.

"Well if you wont I'll go get Ricky and Ty to dance with me. Those two are pretty wild" Derek replied, his eyes shining, planting the bait. Bait that Stiles was considering so much. His inner dialogue was shown through his body gesture before he makes a what-the-hell gesture and says.

"Fine, but just one dance."

Derek, unable to hide his excitement, takes Stiles hands, grinning and leads them to the dance floor.

Stiles was reluctant but he was willing enough not to see Derek dance with anybody. Anybody at all. So he had to go. He felt thrilled, he just didn't know if he should be. They arrive on the dance floor and Stiles consciously puts effort to have at least a meter of distance between the two to not feel anything and stay impartial. He felt he wouldn't be able to control himself if they were in such close proximity.

The song was energetic and full life. Yet it still contained sexual energy. Derek was already into the groove of the song, dancing with rhythm and style Stiles had not seen before. It was classy, simple...he just looked comfortable and in his element, enjoying the moment.

Derek's body grinds and grooves to the beat, at time exposing a small part of his hard abs as his shirt lifts up. He looks to Stiles and tells him to dance, but Stiles replies that he doesn't particularly know how.

"Just don't think about it. Close your eyes, imagine your alone, its only you and the music. Then just move your body to the beat, start small, just swing your head to the beat. When you get more comfortable, add more movement. Just never make your movements faster than the beat of the song. Or make them to big and flashy. Just keep it simple."

Stiles follows Derek's instructions with one alteration to one of them, instead of him being alone, he imagined that it was only Derek and himself with the music. His body moves to the beat, following Derek's instruction precisely. He knew he would never be like Derek, but at least he would be closer to him through this. He opens his eyes and sees Derek watching him as he danced. The scrutiny of Derek's gaze unnerved him but it made him awake. It made him fully realize how much he liked Derek. He quickly looks away from Derek's gazing eyes and notices that the dance floor was getting packed.

Muscular bodies swarmed around them, Stiles looks at the guys but gets no response no sense of feeling that he was attracted to guys. But when he looks at Derek...there was definitely some thing there.

That one dance for one song had already passed but Stiles enjoyed Derek's dancing body to really just call on the deal and so they danced. As they danced, the crowd was slowly forcing Stiles to break that one meter distance and he found himself getting closer and closer to Derek.

As one song smoothly changed to the next, Stiles found himself to be close, extremely close to Derek. The one meter distance? Practically gone. The two of them were merely a breath's separation. Their bodies would touch when they danced but not one of them said anything. Stiles was nervous yet still danced on, the close proximity, he knew, would lead him to path of no return...if he even wanted to return.

Derek on the other hand was ecstatic. He hadn't planned much with Ricky but it seemed things were going well on their own. The song changes to one with obvious sexual energy and Derek rides on the sexual vibe. They dance like no one's watching, they dance with freedom and sensuality.

Stiles just lets go and stops thinking before acting. He stops his head from making decisions and instead just goes with the flow and with his guts. Before he knows it he, he places his hands on Derek's shoulders, their proximity ever shortening.

Derek suddenly stops dancing, Stiles' hands awakened something in him. He grabs Stiles by the waist and pulls him close, their bodies full of the heats of passion. They gaze at one another in the dance floor, unmoving while the rest of the people within the dance floor kept on dancing. Derek goes with what his gut is telling him to do, he closes his eyes and leans in for a kiss, except he stops just short of Stiles lips. He didn't want to be all of the driving force, he wanted to initiate and Stiles to finish.

Stiles was surprised with Derek's action, he was expecting Derek's lips upon his own but didn't feel it. After second, he realizes that Derek wanted him to close the deal. He was nervous and excited and all these emotions rolled through him. But he doesn't need to think about this. He leans in and finishes the kiss.

They kiss like no one's watching. Stiles was nervous but ecstatic, was overwhelmed by Derek's wild and passionate kiss. It was primal...aggressive. Derek pulls Stiles closer as Stiles wraps his arms around his neck. It was a very sexual sight, thankfully no one minded for it was almost a common sight at Tectonik.

Derek breaks the kiss making their forehead and noses touch. Their breath were nothing but ragged pants. It was a momentous occasion.

Derek takes Stiles hands and leads them out of the dance floor when Danny suddenly comes walking towards them.

"Stiles were you just making out with your cousin, Miguel?"


End file.
